Heat amongst the Hay
by phoenix on ice
Summary: Harry investigates the Malfoy stables. He gets more than he went looking for. Slash fic! Man on Man action! Don't like, Don't read!


**Title:** Heat amongst the Hay

**Pairings/Characters:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC-17 / R

**Word Count:** ~3500

**Summary:** Harry investigates the Malfoy's Stables. He gets more than he went looking for.

**Warnings:** Excessive use of "the blond". Slash Fic! If you don't like it don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and WB. No copyright infringement intended.

**Note:** I am aware the spacing is wonky, but it's 1am and I want to post it so...yeah sorry.

* * *

**Heat amongst the Hay**

Harry Potter tugged at the collar of his Auror uniform as he walked up the drive. Why was it always him getting sent out to Malfoy Manor every time there was a rumour of illegal activity? And last thing on a Friday no less. Since graduating Auror training 6 months ago he had been here no less than 20 times. And they never found anything. And this last one… Thressal crossbreeding!! The Ministry must be getting desperate to follow up on this one. All they had to go on was suspect heritage of new horses in the muggle Racing circuit and a description of the seller as tall blond and shifty.

Obviously a Malfoy.

No other blond men in history have ever been tall and shifty…

Ringing the doorbell Harry once again pulled on his collar, wishing there was at least a small breeze to combat the stifling heat of summer. Hearing the tell tale pop behind the door he straightened up just as it opened to reveal the small form of one of the Malfoy House elves.

"Hello Auror Potter sir. What can Missy be doing for you today?"

"Good afternoon Missy. I need to speak with Lord Malfoy."

"Missy is afraid Lord and Lady Malfoy is not at home Auror Potter sir. They is being at the Villa in France, but if Auror Potter sir is wishing to speak with Master Draco, Missy can fetch him from the Stables." The house elf volunteered to Harry staring up with large eager eyes. Not believing his luck, as technically he had no grounds to demand entrance to the stables, Harry assured Missy that if she could simply tell him how to get there he would seek out her master on his own.

Maybe this wouldn't be a wasted day after all, Harry thought as he neared the building. If he could get in here and discretely look around he could head back, write up his report and get through some of the paper work that was building up on his desk.

Breathing a sigh of relief at entering the shade of the stable, which did little to cool him but was still better than being under the sun, Harry glanced around for anything suspect. Horses looked out of their pens with cool disinterest as they ate their oats and other than normal tools of the trade nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. Hearing a grunt from around the corner Harry headed towards it figuring he could find Malfoy, ask a few questions and be on his waaayyy…ooh.

_That is the most perfect arse in existence._ Harry thought as he drank in the sight in front of him. The stable hand was just finishing pitching hay over the gate into one of the empty stalls. Giving him the once over Harry felt a different sort of heat start to rise in him.

The perfect arse, that Harry would be happy to spend the rest of the day staring at, was encased in tight blue jeans that could have been painted on with the way they clung to strong thighs that lead down to black cowboy boots.

The man straightened to show a bare back and head hid beneath a black Stetson. Taking in the display of rippling muscles as the man stretched Harry felt his mouth go dry and an inaudible moan escape his lips as he watched a drop of sweat trail it's way down the curve of the mans spine to disappear into those tight jeans, where his hands desperately wanted to follow it.

Harry felt his blood head south and was painfully reminded that he had been spending far too much time at work and it had been a bloody long time since he had had a shag.

_Hmm, perhaps I should skip the paper work and see if this guy would like to burn off a little excess energy later. But first have to get this Malfoy thing over with._

Putting on his Auror voice, because people tended to respond well to it, Harry took a step towards the man. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find Mr Malfoy? I was told he was down in the Stables."

"What have we done this time Potter?"

Harry heart stopped. The Stable Hand that he had been checking out… had been considering talking into his bed, had turned around and fixed grey eye's on him warily.  
Familiar grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy's grey eyes.

He had been lusting after Draco Malfoy.

And sweet mother of Merlin he had a blond happy trail…

"So, what have we done this time?" Draco repeated arching an eyebrow. And that shouldn't have been sexy, but apparently Harry's body disagreed as more blood rushed south leaving very little with which to work his brain. Which was the only explanation for the voice in his head whispering to pin Draco against the nearest hard surface and thrust into him hard enough to make him scream.  
Feeling a blush rising that had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with his treacherous thoughts and the fact that that he was standing in front of Malfoy with a hard-on Harry desperately tried to remember what he was doing here.

"Horses?"

That stupid sexy eyebrow rose again and Harry almost missed the reply as his cock throbbed at the sight.

"We're doing… horses? Potter I know the ministry thinks we're twisted fuckers but isn't bestiality taking it a bit far?"

"No." Then as both eyebrows shot towards his hairline Harry realised he hadn't said the right thing. "No! I didn't mean no as in I thought you would... I meant no that's not what I meant! I mean… I didn't mean **doing horses**! I meant…um…that is the ministry thinks… um, they think you dad might be involved in illegal cross-breading?" By the end of this completely un-Auror like ramble Harry's voice had dropped to barely a whisper. This was not going how it was supposed to go.

"Oh?" Draco didn't sound like this was any better but at least his eyebrows had lowered once again. _Why the hell am I obsessed with the eyebrows! Stop staring at the eyebrows Harry!_ Resolute not to look back at the sexy blond arches Harry lowed his eyes minutely and locked them to the grey orbs that were gazing back questionably, and a little accusingly. Unable to understand why that disturbed him Harry couldn't stop himself from snapping.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco I don't think it; I'm just doing my job! Now show me the rest of the stables and I'll go."

Those infuriating eyebrows had taken a quick trip north in shock but before Harry could berate himself for breaking his vow to ignore them they had returned and instead that old familiar smirk rose on Malfoy's lips. Lips that Harry was only now noticing could rival those eyebrows in sexiness _What…is... wrong with me!_ Taking his eye's off the blond altogether in an effort to regain his sanity, Harry started to look around his surrounding, almost hoping he could find something to wipe the smirk of the sods face even though he knew he was on another one of the Ministry's wild goose chases.

"Draco?" Spoke an amused voice behind him.

Harry, looking around desperately, repeated to himself that the sooner this was over the sooner he could get away from Malfoy and his tight jeans and blond happy trail and sexy lips and eyebrows.

"What?"

"You just called me Draco."

_Damn! Stupid hormones._ "So? That is your name isn't it?" Harry tried to make it sound nonchalant as he peered into the empty stall Draco had been fitting out as he came in, but it came across as defensive even to him.

"You've never called me Draco before." _Why is his voice lower?'_"I think I like it when you call me Draco… Harry." Uh-oh. Harry had felt the breath against the back of his neck as Draco _Ah, so it your fault that slipped. Damn blood deprived brain!_ said his name. Trying desperately not to move as cool air was puffed against the small hairs at his nape Harry wondered what to do. He was painfully hard, the bright throbbing pace matching the wisps of air hitting him. He could feel the heat sinking into his back even through his robes that told him that if he turned Malfoy would be close enough to feel his erection. But the only other option was the open stall in front of him that was obviously empty.

"Um… How much more is there to the stables? I shouldn't be long checking it over and getting on my way."

"Oh there's a good bit more. The office, a few more stalls… the hay loft. Would you like to check out the hay loft Harry?" And that time the breath had ghosted over the shell of his ear and Harry couldn't help the small shiver that ran through him. Did Malfoy even know what he was doing to him? Had he seen his earlier reaction to him and was playing some sort of game of taunt-the-Auror.

"Hum, you're shivering." Draco whispered just as another breath ghosted his ear and the accompanying shiver stroked through his body straight to his cock which gave a particularly painful throb, as if trying to pulse against the heavy fabric of his robes to create friction. "Are you cold? You don't look cold. In fact you look quite…flushed. Maybe we should get you out of these robes and cool you off." And when he felt hands land on his shoulders lightly and a brush of mouth on his ear, Harry's control snapped.

Turning quickly in a last attempt to escape this embarrassment before he spontaneously combust Harry froze as he locked eye's with his tormentor and saw raw hunger staring back at him. He felt his head start to swim, and as an echo of an earlier command repeated itself, Harry found that all of a sudden it seemed perfectly reasonable.  
_Hard surface… thrusting._

And with lightning reflexes he hadn't utilised since their quidditch days Harry grabbed the back of the blond's neck and hauled him into the stall.

"What…mumph!" What all that escaped before Harry had him crushed against the brick wall of the stall with his lips attached to the blond's. Forcing his way passed soft lips Harry plunged his tongue into the hot depths of that delectable mouth. Either Malfoy really had been teasing earlier or he had slipped into shock because the only response forthcoming was a gasp. This however created delightful suction on Harry's tongue sending his already frazzled brain into fits.

Hands that had until now been holding the back of a neck and a shoulder started to wander. One going up to knock the Stetson aside to grasp a handful of silky strands, using them to better angle Malfoy's head, and the other managing to make its way to the base of his spine where it pulled him impossibly closer before sinking down to grasp that perfect arse that started this all. This hand was quickly joined by its partner and in one quick action Malfoy was lifted from the ground and his legs wrapped around Harry's waist. As Harry found his hard length meeting Draco's solid arousal he could help the possessive groan that escaped as he started to shake from need.

Either the groan or the frotting awoke Draco from his semi-comatose state as Harry felt strong hands grabbing his head and binding him to his mate at the mouth. Almost brutally teeth clashed as tongues slid against one another.

When Draco decided to combine tasting the back of Harry's teeth with rolling his hips Harry felt his knees buckling and managed to collapse onto the freshly strewn hay, Draco landing on top causing their cocks to bump hard enough to elicit cries of both pain and need from both.

"Too many clothes Potter." Draco managed to snarl as he attacked the uniform buttons. Harry, agreeing with this assessment lifted his hips minutely causing a growl from the blond that almost ended it for Harry with the wave of desire it sent straight to his cock. Quickly pulling the shirt from the waist of his trousers he tried to raise to remove both robe and shirt when he was pushed back into the hay.

"Stop helping." Draco growled as he ripped open the remainder of the shirt sending buttons scattering, and before Harry could cry in outrage at the abuse of his uniform he felt a mouth affix itself to a nipple.

"Nuhgt…" _Fuck it! It's only a shirt…_

"Eloquent" Came the response as Draco moved to the other nipple, giving it its fair share of attention.

Feeling need course through him Harry reached for his zip to free himself only to be stopped as strong hands grabbed his wrists.

"Uh-uh Potter, I said no helping." And then teeth grazed his too sensitize nipple in punishment, and Harry could feel the smile against his skin when he couldn't hold back his shivering response. A trail of bits sucks and licks made their way down Harry's abdomen, leaving Harry gasping and arching into that wicked mouth as a plea to continue.

When the wet heat circled and then dipped into his navel Harry's back arched sharply and hay dug into the sensitive flesh on the back of his next and he just didn't care because Draco had shifted his weight further down and Harry was half afraid he would come as soon as he was touched.

…

Nothing happened.

Green eye's snapped open and down to meet liquid mercury. Draco was just sitting there, his face hovering an inch above his straining erection.

"Say it."

"What? It! What's it, why did you stop?"

"Say my name."

"Fuck! Malfoy. Get back to what you were doing."

Dipping down to grasp the zip tag between his teeth Draco gently shook his head. "Say it." he growled, not letting go of the tag. The tug against his oversensitive skin almost took Harry over the edge but gripping handfuls of hay and throwing his head back he chocked out "DRACO! Oh God Draco… fuck..."

"Not quite yet." Draco replied as the zip slid down and both trousers and boxers were worked down passed his cock so it was free.

"Very nice Potter."

And without anything further Draco swallowed him whole.

Stars were flashing behind Harry's eyelids as he tried desperately not to give in to his imminent release. Draco however did not seem up for helping postpone this outcome as he set up a steady pace of dropping to swallow Harry's prick to the base and hollowing his cheeks as he drew back. His tongue flattened against the underside of Harry's cock on every upwards stroke and quickly swirled around his head before he dropped again. Warm, wet heat and tight pressure, over and over and oh god. He was going to come.

_Too soon. God! Feels so good…_ "Ugh!" _NO! Fuck. Ah…Protego: Standard shield charm… _"Oh god!" _Expelliarmus: Disarming spell…_ "Yesss!" _Expecto Patronum: Repels dementors, needs a happy though…just like this…_ "Fuck! **DRACO!**"…

…"Drawafuh?"

The weight that was resting lightly on Harry's chest shook as Draco chuckled. "I'm going to translate that into 'Draco, what the fuck was that? You are a god.'"

Giving up on trying to sit up after a none too gentle push at his fleeting attempt, Harry gave himself up to being used as a mattress. A wry grin stole across his lips as he settled to stare at the man resting mere inched from his face, absently noting that in his moment of unconsciousness Draco must have tucked him back in and done up his trousers. "Well, I may not have included the God bit."

"Oh no, I distinctly remember 'Oh God Draco' spilling from those lips not so long ago."

Blushing Harry averted his gaze past Draco and took a breath to calm his still pacing heartbeat.

"Yes. Well about that, I'm technically on duty so I shouldn't really be… I should really finish what I came here for."

"Oh get real Potter, we have nothing to do with cross-breeding Thressals and you know it. Just write your report saying you searched thoroughly and found nothing. That gives us plenty of time to have fun."

"Draco."

"Hum?" Draco hummed from where he had attached his lips of Harry's collar bone and was nibbling from his shoulder towards his neck.

"I didn't say anything about Thressals."

The lips stopped. "Shit."

Shifting his hips Harry threw all his weight to one side, rolling the pair over so he was pinning Draco to the ground with his body. "Draco… How did you know this was about Thressals?"

"Well… Um… The thing is Harry…" Harry stood up quickly and took a step towards the gate, suddenly afraid of the answer. _What if the Malfoy's actually were involved in something illegal? Had Draco just been distracting him so he wouldn't find anything?_

"I may have been the one who called it in…"

_What?_

"What? Why would you get the ministry to investigate your own family? That doesn't make any sense…"

"Well of **course** it doesn't make sense!" Draco shouted as he climbed to his feet flailed his arms about the pen. "I was going bloody insane wasn't I? You started showing up in that bloody uniform every week and being all commanding, and using that bloody **voice** and looking at things that required you to bend over! It was driving me mental, so when you hadn't come back for a few weeks I got desperate ok? You're the only one they send out so I figured if I could just get you here and just get close enough to you I'd just… ah, see how things went?"

Harry couldn't believe it. He had… just to see him? He must be nuts.

_But he wants me. And that blowjob was amazing. And he's attached to that perfect arse…_

Harry paused. He really should get back to the office and write up his report. Maybe it wasn't too late to take care of some of the back log in his in tray.  
God! The nerve of Malfoy using his job just to get him out here… To…seduce him?

_And didn't he do a mighty fine job of that. All it took was tight jeans and raising an eyebrow. Oh… and don't forget the happy trail…_

Turning towards the hall Harry started towards the stable doors, absently brushing hay out of his hair. "The office is this way right? I'll have to look through your papers."

"What? You mean your still… Harry I swear it was just to get you here. If you want to leave then just go. I just wanted to see… never mind. I'm sorry ok?"

"As an Auror it is my duty to investigate every allegation assigned to me Malfoy. Whether or not it turns out to be legitimate."

From the corner of his eye Harry watched as Draco's shoulders dropped at the use of his surname. "Right… Sorry. The office is just around the corner. I'll go find someone to show you everything else you need."

"No. You'll show me. I might need to ask questions about things and you're the only Malfoy here. Can't have you running off now can we?" Harry stalked into the office and sat behind the desk, immediately opening and shifting through the drawers.

"What! Harry… Don't you think I'm suffering enough here?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Standing Harry walked over to stand in front of the blond. Harry held his gaze until the grey eyes dropped to stare at his open shirt. With half the buttons missing he was as dressed as he was going to be. "I have to search though your stables just so I can say I have. So you are coming with me. Now, where's the hay loft."

Grey eye's shot up. "The hay loft? Harry it's a hay loft. All there is up there is hay."

Bending so that his breath ghosted over the blonds ear Harry lowered his voice. "I intend to conduct a **thorough** investigation Malfoy. That means looking **everywhere**. Now, where…is...the hay loft?" Harry puffed out, causing the blond to shiver.

"Back of the stables, past the rest of the stalls."

"Right then." Harry pushed past him through the door way and back into the hall. Turning before the blond could move Harry pressed flush against his back enjoying the gasp it invoked. "Oh, and one more thing Malfoy." Leaning close enough that his lips moved against the shell of the blond's ear he whispered huskily "While I am on duty it is Auror Potter. And don't you forget it." Pressing something into the blonds hands Harry turned and strode quickly down towards the back of the stables. Leaving behind a quivering blond staring in shock at the tube of lube Harry had found in one of the desk drawers.


End file.
